Talk:Haste (Origins)
Does this bonus stack if multiple spellcasters have it activated? 04:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Moreover, since it's still within 0.5 animation length reduction limits, no attack speed overflow bug will affect it. Yet please note that Haste + Swift Salve is a better combination, since penalty to attack from double Haste will also be duplicated. IN 04:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Haste seems to have no affect on Shapeshifting forms as of 1.03. This was observed when having a 2nd mage in the party sustain Haste while your main character attacks in bear form. Can anyone else confirm (ideally with reference to code)? Swift Salve seems to have no effect either.--Cornishgamehen 05:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, Haste affects Shapeshifting forms normally (checked in DAA v. 1.03 for all three forms with Master Shapeshifter passive). AttackSpeedModifier property changes to 0.8, exactly as it should. Verified with scripts. IN 08:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Weird. I think there must be other relevant code. My testing in DA:O very clearly shows that Haste has no effect (or no noticeable effect) on a bear form's attack speed. Nor does Swift Salve. Compare this to either or both being applied to you in Mage form when using a melee weapon... in that case it's very easy to tell when either buff is applied. --Cornishgamehen 02:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::A simple question: do you shapeshift, then re-cast Haste? IN 07:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I've tested casting Haste both before and after shifting to creature form. Neither procedure seems to have any effect on attack speed. --Cornishgamehen 14:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, I'll test it thoroughly tomorrow. IN 21:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::(1) My testing confirms: Haste does not increase attack speed for summoned creatures. However, it does increase their movement speed. (2) FYI, there was a note regarding this bug in the Haste article. It was there since March 3, 2010, so all this lengthy discussion and my testing was, to put it mildly, a total waste of time. Read the article attentively before you start reporting such 'newly-found' bugs on Talk page, please. Thank you most kindly. IN 11:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::(1) Isn't your attitude un-wiki-like, since if that were the case, you could have read it yourself before beginning testing? The page is short. (2) Your earlier notes from the code were offered authoritatively to refute my observations, without you doing much research yourself, apparently. (3) Despite these points, I would be really apologetic, but I still don't see the note you're referring to. Do you mean the note about summoned creatures? --Cornishgamehen 14:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I owe you an apology. I apparently overreacted and, indeed, misread somehow the note about the summoned creatures. That said, the bottom line is the shapeshifting forms under Haste/Swift Salve effects are handled by the game engine exactly the same way the summoned creatures are: movement speed increases normally, attack speed does not. I'll expand the relevant note in the article. You'll have to excuse me for not addressing your reaction to my points (1) and (2) directly: sure enough, I could find some things to say, but I'm afraid they could shock you by being extremely un-wiki-like, and, which is more important, ultimately make me spend even more time discussing this rather insignificant footnote, so I'll pass. Thank you for your contribution! IN 21:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) In Awakening, using Haste gives a huge damage boost to all party. Don't know why or how but I'm sure is like that. Any possible explanation?